Darkness of my heart
by xfireflyskyx
Summary: Link, a rare Palomino Gryphon, has finally left the home he desperately wanted to escape for many years. He walks away from the shadows and discovers that light exists beyond the terror of his homeland. Although he carries darkness in his heart his wings carry him with both strength and courage. A foe from his past will stop at nothing until he has captured Link. -Beast Link.
1. White flowers and mountain spires

**Woo, finally a Zelda fanfic. I originally thought of this being something set in the world of Narnia, but an idea bloomed forth in my mind when I thought of Twilight Princess. I took the idea of 'beast Link' and used that concept here. This is not set in any of the Zelda worlds (it may or may not be Hyrule. You will have to wait and see). Please enjoy.**

The air passed between the air pockets of my light golden feathers, fluttering daintily in the steady breeze as I glided through a calm Azure sky.

The sun was a golden disk of bright light in the sky, casting its pure, untainted warmth over a vast, green land. Snow peaked mountains rose high into the air and at their feet the tall, dark green forests spread over the sides in a blanket of rich nature. Water cascaded down sheer rock cliffs and sparkled starkly in the white light.

The beauty of this prosperous land stretched far into the horizon; over ranges and rivers and beyond the eye of the beholder into a realm steeped in myth and legend.

Catching the warm updrafts with my large wings I steered my furred body towards the high reaches of the peaks, casting my Oceanic Blue eyes onto a pinnacle of steely coloured rock. It would serve as the perfect place to rest my sore wings.

Even though the day was glorious and calm, I have travelled far. I came from the outermost reaches of the land, in a place where dragons roamed and fierce beasts haunted the shadows of the landscape. It was a land under the spell of a dark curse, a curse that turned the creatures that should be good evil and twisted. They became demons.

I only just managed to escape. Although, I didn't know how far I could get without 'him' following.

I landed onto bare rock. A single white flower with a mysterious glimmer surrounding the petals nestled amongst a crack in the rock. The leaves where a strange turquoise colour and swayed in the wind.

As soon as I folded my wings close to my body so that sudden bursts of wind would not be able to throw me over the side of the mountain, I flicked my large, pointed ears and listened carefully.

I swore I could hear the flower humming.

I lowered my head, my yellow beak close to the ground and my ear trained on the white flower. I listened, I waited. I heard nothing.

I raised my head, but when I created distance between myself and the flower the humming tune returned with no small degree of passion. The voice almost sounded smug, as if it was singing a victory tune.

I stared, open mouthed at the strange flower, not expecting to see eyes blinking up at me.

Did it just wink?

I used my left paw and prodded the flower, right on the powdery centre with a single, silver talon. The flower shrieked in anger under my ministrations.

I recoiled in shock, flaring my wings on impulse. It was just my luck that a particularly strong burst of wind knocked into my opened wings, causing me to blanch and sway before I fell over the edge of the cliff.

Luckily, with my warrior instincts I whipped my wings back in place, flipped around and grasped the edge with my two large, eagle feet. My hind paws finding the rocky sides so that my pads could rest on the rather loose scree. I pulled myself back up before I could dislodge that loose rock.

I was met with raucous giggling. I turned my eyes and saw that the flower, that wasn't actually a flower, rolling around on the ground, laughing like a maniac, clutching its belly with leafy appendages.

It was a strange creature, only fifteen centimetres tall. It basically looked like a small human girl, although she had a dress made from petals, white hair that was plaited tidily and with great skill. She possessed shimmering indigo flabellate antennae that sprouted from the place just above her hairline and shimmered with a glittering silver light. Her eyes were large, round and glistened like a dew drop on a mint leaf. Her skin was a frosty white colour.

She took in a gulping gasp of air, her arms that resembled leaves; only with fingers, let her belly go as she stood up. She wiped a stray tear from her eye.

"Hah, that was the best thing I have seen in eons. Thank you for that!" She said with a fluttering, willowy voice.

I glared, not impressed by her sudden, unprecedented appearance. Who was this creature to laugh at my expense. I wasn't in the right mood for jokes and laughing. I only meant to rest briefly before I went on my way.

"What are you?" I snapped, my temper rendered short.

"So hostile. I believe you should hold some degree of resoluteness and to hold your manners when addressing anyone, stranger or not. After all this is our first meeting." The girl said, sounded slightly affronted with my tone of voice.

I bowed and grumbled and apology.

"That's better!" She chirped, her voice now bouncy. "As to your earlier question I will answer happily. After all, I haven't had a conversation in over twelve years."

I blinked. How old was this creature. She looked to be around eight years old, but she carried herself so well and spoke with a voice that sounded beyond her years.

"I am a mountain spirit. I was bonded with the physical body of this flower you saw before. My soul rests within the stem, the petals contain my magic and the water inside is my blood. You may call me Misty. It is a pleasure to meet you, Gryphon."

Suddenly she sounded polite and sincere. Was she bipolar?

Deciding on the spot that she seemed okay I bowed at her, my eyes closing for a couple of seconds in silent hello.

"May I know the name of my new acquaintance?"

Forgetting that I hadn't told her who I was I collected my thoughts and answered her.

"I deeply apologise. My name Is Link." I couldn't help my voice from sounding solemn. I had too much weight thrown over my shoulders. I have seen too much in such a short time.

"A being of few words." Misty held her chin with her green hand, watching me with big doe like eyes. "I like that aspect, although it would be nice to meet someone chattier after such a long time alone."

"You're alone?" I ask; but then remember seeing a solitary white flower, swaying in the breeze all on its own.

"Yes!" She said, sadly. "I watch this side of the mountain, taking care of the plant life that struggled to create a foothold on the sheer, bare rock. Over time they stayed, growing stronger with my magic, and now they are all grown up and no longer need my help. I am stuck here and cannot leave this spot."

"Oh, that's too bad!" I said airily, taking revenge on her for my earlier mishap. I scratched a patch of skin under my soft, palomino feathers on my chest with a couple of talons, looking off to the side.

"Don't be like that, I can't help you were shocked by a flower." She snapped in anger.

I chuckled, seeing her mirth. I carried on for a while and heard her join me when I didn't stop. The chuckling turned to giggling, and then moved on to the stage of full blown laughter as we both rolled around on the ground, laughing our heads off.

After a while the laughter abated and left us gasping for breath. It had been so long since I felt laughter spring up like this.

"This has been the most I have laughed ever in my long life!" She said, twirling the end of her plait with her tiny fingers.

"Same! Or rather, it has been a while since I felt like that."

My eyes took on a misty hue as I stared into space, looking into the past for a moment. I didn't notice Misty looking at me with a question brimming from her eyes.

I shook my head when the silence became excruciating. "I'm sorry, I forget myself."

"It's fine!" She took on a humble stance, throwing her hands behind her back and looking towards the ground.

We stayed like that for a moment, my long tail swaying from side to side and her twirling her braid, before a thought came into my head.

"Is there a way for you to break away?" I ask.

She looked at me, hope coming into her eyes like a flash flood. She looked so young and so full of hope in that moment it made me sad to think she had been up here on her own for so long.

"There is!" She shouted in excitement. "I recall my maker telling me that the only way for me to leave this spot is for my root to be pulled from the crack."

I nodded, getting ready to make a move to pull her free; but she stopped me with a raised hand. Her face looked rather grave.

"Although, once that happens my magic will disperse and I will become Mortal."

My talons clattered back onto the stone, my eyes wide with astonishment. My wings lowered slightly in understanding. I knew then that I had to leave her here.

"But..." She started with a small voice.

I raised my head, staring into her minty eyes.

"I dint want to remain here, all alone until the end of time." I saw tears collect on the edge if her eyes. They really did resemble dew drops on mint leaves. This poor creature that led a life of solitude in exchange for magic and a purpose that has now expired.

"Please take me with you on your travels!" She shouted.

I nodded. I gently grasped her at the base of her stem and yanked. She screamed in pain at the action, causing me to blanch. My heart heated with fear, worrying that I had managed to kill her.

I dropped her, but then she stopped screaming. She looked down and saw that her body was no longer connected to the crack. In place of the stem were two, dainty little Snow White legs.

We both looked, stunned and at a loss for words. Misty especially looked extra amazed, seeing the two appendages stemming from her body. She was used to only seeing a single stem, but now she had two that she could move of her own accord.

I saw her smile with barely contained happiness. "Now I can go with you!"

I nodded, happy for her. Now I wouldn't have to travel alone.

But then my thoughts were jostled suddenly, my heart speeding up with all knowing fear when the sound I regret ever hearing bellowed out eerily from across the mountain range. I shivered for a moment in fright, almost forgetting my new companion.

I looked over yonder, past the glittering snow and over the vast forests. I could see nothing yet I could feel that oppression, that malice.

'He' was coming! That was his roar! I needed to get away!


	2. Shadow talk

**Yay, I finally managed to write the second chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. Please enjoy.**

That sound was a herald to the images that haunted my brain, digging as far down as to penetrate the core of my sub conscious. It was a grounded fear that was relentless in its grasp and would never let me go.

That sound ignited the impulse to flee for my life, my very wellbeing in both mind and body hung on the precipice of my rational thoughts. A single wrong decision would cost me too much.

If he caught me it was all over.

I looked all around, scanning the terrain in a bid to find the best place to hide within. My eyes flicked about in agitation, almost forgetting about my newly acquired friend in my panic.

I jolted when I felt something thorny stab my scaly toe right between the juncture of a couple of the toes tough plating.

I screeched in shock rather than pain, but it did the job of getting my attention stolen by a slightly irritated Misty who was looking a little wild eyed right now. I witnessed the thorns in her leafy arms return back into the flesh like a sheath. It was an odd thing and I found that the only thing I could do was stare despite my panic.

"Calm down and listen!" The little spirit screamed against the building wind. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but the wind felt slightly colder than it was previously.

"I can see you are panicked by that roar. What do you need to do?"

I shifted my wings impatiently, wanting to fly off from this very open rock spire and make haste. I steeled myself however to answer the little spirit.

"I need a place to hide!" I said in a single breath. The words tumbled out so fast they almost became one. I knew Misty understood for she nodded her head quickly twice.

"I know where you can go. I will guide you towards my creator. He lives in the Crystal Jungle. He will shelter you for a time." I nodded. It was a step, a place to go.

"Let me sit on your head and I will point you in the right direction."

I answered by lowering my head so that she could climb on. I was getting antsy, needing to fly and escape. I could hear nothing now, just the howling wind.

I knew his game. He roared once to frighten me, to kick-start my panic in a bid to sway my rational thoughts. He remained deathly quiet afterwards, so that he could determine how I would react. He wanted me to panic, to fly to him in a blind bid of freedom. He wished to ensnare me. I wouldn't let him though.

Once Misty settled safely amongst my golden crest feathers and I could feel her dainty little hands enclosing a couple of my feathers, I vaulted my body forwards. Like a falling arrow I dropped through the air, almost vertical to the sheer rock face.

My talons scraped along the sides, making a shrill ringing sound. I tucked my feet in closer as I neared the tree line.

I dived right inside, my wings dislodging sharp pine needles due to my rushed but nonetheless practiced descent.

Misty screamed slightly when I didn't pull up as we neared the ground. Once I was a few metres away from it I snapped my wings out, which billowed and shook with the force of the air. I slowed in seconds due to my slighter weight. I gathered my bones were hollowed out like ordinary bird bones.

I touched down, disturbing the settled pine needles that littered the loamy floor. The darkness of the forest shadowed my reserves of energy. The shadows were my comfort and kept my newfound desire to flee indefinitely. They would help to conceal my pale form. The shadows were the only friends I could call upon.

I listened out once I reached the floor. Even the deep breathing of Misty went unnoticed in my concentration. I heard the chatter of Golden crested Tits as they frolicked amongst the fresh perfume of the forest depths. I pinpointed the whereabouts of every Pine Martin as they stalked their prey beneath the dark canopy.

Honing my long, pointed ears right ahead I could listen to sounds coming in from every angle and every direction. The chatter, the twittering, the mewling and growling permeated my ear drums. It was a cacophony of life I didn't care to listen to right at that moment.

Instead I was listening for something else entirely. I needed to hear a low degree of sound that possessed a rather high pitch. It was a sound only a beast of Magical properties could take in.

Once I resigned my shallow, panicked breathing into a calming crescendo I could submerged myself into the world belonging to the shade. I kept my Oceanic eyes closed to heighten my hearing. If I wished to witness my surroundings I would see no other colour than varying shades of grey that ranged from Dove grey to pure, obsidian black.

The shadows spoke to me. Many spoke as one. No matter how near or far away from me they lingered, they could see all and luckily they served as my messengers. They were the only voices that ever said anything good or helpful to me ever since my parents were still with me.

Once you took your first walk amongst the shadow world you could never again emerge into the rays of light.

I listened well, the sounds of reality lifted from my consciousness as I heard the wisdom of my shadow Kin. They knew the whereabouts of the Demon who was following. They knew the direction of the cave Misty recommended.

I nodded my head gravely in thanks and soon after the whispering voices died away. Like water draining down a pipe the voices of reality rushed back into place as the shadows were swept away down a thin, black channel.

"I know the way now." I said just after I began to bolt through the creeping boughs of the trees.

"I would never have known, airhead!" Misty snapped in harsh response. "Next time you are going to stand there and ignore me I will stab you through the forehead."

I didn't respond. Instead I picked up the pace and kept a steady course through the forest. I was traveling down a steep incline that must have been the root of the spire I found Misty perched upon. The gravity aided in my grounded flight, the tree cover protecting me from the prying eyes of my foe.

A couple of times I had to fan my wings out before I crashed into a redwood pine that enclosed into my vicinity a little too quickly.

My Blustery Blue primary feathers whacked the air in sharp response to my brain when my eyes caught the sharp bark forthcoming at high speed. If my senses where not so sharp my beak would have impaled the flesh.

"Slowdown will you clutter brain, or we will end up plastered to the trunk of an unsuspecting pine. I don't want to pick clear your carcass from between the cracks in the bark."

"You won't have to, I trust my instincts." I called to her as I rounded another wide tree. My lion feet vaulted from the old gnarled roots and I allowed my wings to fan out so that I could glide down the slope.

"Is it your instincts telling you to hide in this manner? Although it is clever I cannot help thinking you would be faster flying out in the open." She wondered out loud. Her willowy voice sounded like the breeze through a vast field and I found comfort in listening to this child of light.

"My enemy is too great a foe; I cannot risk being spotted so soon after all my efforts in making it this far."

"Your efforts? What kind of place do you hale from?"

"Far away." Was my vague answer. I didn't feel ready to relinquish my story to this creature. What would she think of me if she knew the truth? Although I could feel her humming with questions she wanted answered.

"Far enough away your manners differ greatly to those living here. You are rather bipolar it's a little scary. Whenever I was visited by a lost rock climber or clever critter they appeared typically boring and normal compared to you!"

"I thank you for that Misty, but I assure you I am not bipolar. Perhaps just jittery because of who chases me."

"Who chases you?" She asked impatiently. I could feel her tugging on my feathers as if they would allow her licence to hear every secret I hold.

"Oh, I will tell you once we have reached this cave."

She huffed in annoyance but seemed to concede to my request. "Oh fine. Although I should tell you it is not a cave, but a great mountain fortress." I had to supress a giggle at her now very Stoic demeanour. She sounded like how a good teacher should sound; not at all boring but highly engaging.

"It's known as the Lapis fortress. It was created during the time of the Minish. It served as a hiding place for the Spirits when great evil overtook this land in its wrath. The winds of evil whipped through the fields and tarnished the hallowed forests of the mountains in its search for power."

I listened well, soaking in the History of this land that was foreign to me.

"Luckily the Hero appeared in Hyrules time of need and banished it for good. The Lapis Fortress has stood the test of time, becoming a kind of sanctuary that houses the spirits and creatures that call the place home. It was the place I was born."

I listened to the passion that accompanied the words she spoke. "I gather you haven't seen the place for a long time." I whispered to her just loud enough to be heard over the pounding of my feet.

"That's right!" She sounded slightly cheerier for some reason. She was the one calling _me_ bipolar? "It will be good to catch up with the old Toad."

I nodded, not understanding what she meant by the term 'old toad.' By now I had to fight against gravity as the mountain had reached the very bottom a little while ago. It was a quaint place the housed a merry little stream that bubbled amongst the rocks.

I had left the cheery tune of its endless journey far behind as I began to walk amongst dappled sunlight of the thinning trees.

The sight of bright sun made me nervous as I knew that the entrance to the Lapis fortress was out in the open. I would have but a moment to reach the safety of the subterranean stronghold if the presence of _Him _was too near.

I could tell that _he _was close. It was like a shiver that passed through the wind and penetrated my voluptuous warm feathers. I didn't need to see him to know he was there.

Before I knew it I came across the boundary of the trees and rocks. I peered up, seeing a large vaulting crack that stemmed from a small alcove in the mountain side and ran about thirty metres up. It was tall and narrow.

I looked around, gazing into the sky and upon the sheer escarpments of the mountain side. I saw nothing that could have resulted in _his _presence. No strange patterns or loud eerie cackles. I was about to steel myself and brave the short distance when I felt something larger than myself pace calmly from behind.

A Fell Dragon of Ebony black watched me from the gloom. It's piercing Tawny eyes glowing in the half-light like an eerie phantom. The form of white diamonds ran the length of its body. The diamonds also covered its back left leg. The vicious horns where white and tapered into scarily honed points. A ridge of scaly protrusions began on the forehead and ended at the wing joints.

"I should have known you would catch up to me, Ghirahim." I spat his name out in disgust, my eagle talons digging deeply into the earth.

The dragon regarded me with a smug expression on his reptilian face. If reptiles could smile than they must have resembled closely to the demon who sat before me. His large wings were folded close to his side, as if he knew I couldn't escape even if he wasn't ready to catch me. I found it insulting.

"Oh little Sky child, no matter where you flee to I will always happily follow behind." He sounded particularly happy when he said it; but I knew he could flip that mask off in a heartbeat and become violent in the blink of an eye. "I followed the trace of utter deceit and flew to meet the youngling who dispatches shards of fear in their fight for freedom." He smiled; allowing his grossly oversized tongue to flip out and lick over one of his glassy eyes in a similar fashion to a Gecko.

I shrieked in anger at his foul statements about myself; my eagle call bouncing amongst the rocks and cliffs. The fear I felt was grounded in the sense that I would feel no fear if I didn't have to live every waking moment of my life with this vile demon hanging over me, watching me at all times like a mother hen looking over her chicks. Although he lacked all sentiments of a mother or father.

"Hold your tongue Reptile! It is but your own fault I escaped under your nose. I can't help it if the elder demons sent you to search for me because of your incompetence." I knew I shouldn't trigger a violent response from him but I was so angry. My hatred for this being ran deep.

He appeared nonplussed for a moment, but he reacted in a totally different manner to how I was expecting. He smiled at me, his tongue flicking out and tasting the air like a serpent.

"Come now, I must be your favourite demon in the whole world. It was I who taught you all you know. It was I who taught you how to fly like the wind and call upon the help of the shadows. Surely you wouldn't run from me!" He looked at me with wide eyes, pretending to be the innocent party.

"Of course." I flared my wings out, "But I cannot forget your treatment of me or Tammy."

"Oh you still aren't harping on about that?" Ghirahim began to walk forward. It was strange how he made no sound against the ground as he put a clawed foot down.

"How could I ever forget the indiscretions you placed upon me and my friend? How could I forget what you did to him in cold blood?" My eyes glared at him, daring him to come closer. He simply chuckled.

He was too close now. I could feel his spicy breath on my face, drifting over my pale beak and over the feathers on my face. I could see his fangs close to my eye.

"Hmph, putting on a brave face." He snarkily remarked. I saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a moment.

"Who is this Link? We haven't been introduced!" I froze in utter terror. Misty!

I flapped my wings and shot into the air like an arrow leaving the bow string. I knew I caught the demon by surprise as he almost toppled to the side when I grazed his snout with my talons. I heard him roar in anger, but I didn't linger to see his reaction.

I reeled around and sped towards the opening to the Fortress. I angled my body up, catching the air under my frantically beating wings in attempt to escape.

I was so close to entering. It was so close but I felt something grab the lustrous hair on the end of my long tail. They tugged harshly, causing me to lose the air I caught with my wings and to plummet to the ground.

My belly hit the scree that littered the slope, cutting into my flesh with unforgiving razor edged points. It was like many blades slashing my stomach and chest in attempt to urge my innards to become outards.

I shrieked in sheer pain, my vision fading into black for a few seconds before I was coherent enough to realise Ghirahim had dragged his larger bulk right over my own body.

"The smell of your blood is so delectable," his tongue sneaked out and licked a patch of red on my chest. "But the taste is simply exquisite!"

I tried to wriggle away from underneath him, but he was clinging onto my sides with my wings pinned down. I didn't have the strength to buck him off as he was a solid mass of lean muscle. He must have weighed about triple my own weight. I was half bird for Din's sake.

"If only you had your human form, we could really have some fun." He shuddered with happiness when he felt the jolt of panic run through my spine.

"You know that ability has been lost to me. Whose fault was it again?"

"Now now Link, don't irk me. I'm being rather merciful, don't you think?" He laughed again, but those laughs became shrill screams of pain. Suddenly I didn't feel his weight pinning me down.

Ignoring the black spots dancing in my vision I took the opportunity to make the rest of the way into the Fortress. It was a sacred place demons could not step into. I felt a strange sensations that felt like plunging into water when I stepped over the threshold. Once I was completely inside I saw Ghirahim.

He had collected himself from whatever had befallen him. I could see a stream of blood running down his face from just beneath his eye. I knew then that he was subject to the wrath of Misty's versatile spines.

"And keep away from my friend, Asshole!" I heard the small spirit shout out to him.

I saw Ghirahim growl low and menacing. His eyes were thin slits in his anger; so angered was he that diamond shapes were flurrying all around him like a miniature snow storm.

"Beware Link, for the day you become mine once again."

I let out a great breath of relief when I saw him turn from the mountain side, throwing himself into the air on great bat- like wings. He left for now, but I knew I would see him again.

**I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. I have a few things planned for this story. Dont worry, Link wont remain a beast forever.**


End file.
